


Heart-shaped Box｜心之匣

by Aeon_Warden



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:02:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28458000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeon_Warden/pseuds/Aeon_Warden
Summary: 那个黑色的、心形的盒子里有什么？有着一个按钮，能把使用者迄今为止的痛苦全数返还给加害者。又或许不止于此。按钮之下传来的悸动，是红蜘蛛最为不安的梦魇。
Relationships: Bumblebee & Starscream (Transformers), Drift | Deadlock/Rodimus | Rodimus Prime, Megatron/Starscream (Transformers), Megatron/Tarn (mentioned), Pharma/Ratchet (mentioned), Pharma/Tarn (mentioned)
Kudos: 4





	Heart-shaped Box｜心之匣

**Author's Note:**

> #像恰克·帕拉尼克的《噩梦之匣》一样，不要细想；换句话说，不要去在意盒子里有什么，这种在乎、这种惦念、这种牵挂才是折磨与痛苦之源  
> #标题灵感来自Nirvana乐队同名单曲

1  
一个盒子就这样凭空出现在大黄蜂的办公桌上。黑色，心形，对塞伯坦人而言恰到好处的首饰匣大小，让人不禁好奇里面是否躺着一对光彩夺目的手镯，或者一条价值连城的项链。  
“不想打开看看吗？可能是谁送给你的礼物。”  
红蜘蛛的幽灵适时浮现在他面前， 两根灵巧的食指勾勒出盒子的形状。旋即他意识到自己的的言行可能带来的歧义：“好吧，这并不是我的杰作。我和你一样好奇它的来历。”  
“你的一番解释不过是坚定了我的决心，”明黄色的跑车偏了偏头，却没有丝毫将其开启的意思，“这太蹊跷了。我得让千斤顶好好分析分析。”  
大黄蜂想要抱起这个匣子，但考虑到它潜在的危险性，他翻出一个更大的箱子把装了起来，径直朝实验室的方向走去。  
“你怎么能克制住这种冲动？”红蜘蛛在其后紧追不舍，“看到一个紧闭的盒子，你难道不会下意识地想要打开它吗？”  
大黄蜂笑笑，不以为意。“你为什么对它这么在乎？”  
他说到点儿上了，红蜘蛛想。也许追究下去并没有意义， 也许他应该换个话题烦扰大黄蜂，在别的什么事情上煽风点火——那才是他一以贯之的特长。追踪者在空中优雅地转了个身，试图移开视线，而那漆黑的、心形的轮廓只是刻在了他的脑模块里，变成一块发亮的视觉暂留。  
“那缓缓入土的棺椁中掩埋了一个秘密。天下所有的盒子都有着未知的奥秘，万千世界皆蕴藏其中。”  
谁的话语淹没在遥远的雨声里，在一场他试图忘却的葬礼上。那个时候，他习惯性地望向身旁，却不见了高大的银色机体。  
视线穿过无边雨幕的刹那，他终于想起，那四方的盒子中的秘密名为“威震天”。

2  
“无毒、无害、不携带任何病菌及辐射， 现在你可以考虑这是不是谁的恶作剧了，大黄蜂。”  
大黄蜂将信将疑地点点头，向千斤顶道了声谢。“所以，那里面究竟有什么？”  
没有任何顾虑地，千斤顶直接打开了盒子。漆黑的心形中间躺着一个红色按钮，几乎和他的手掌一般大——让人难以忽视。  
“按下去的话会怎么样？”  
千斤顶指了指盒盖内侧的铭刻，看上去似乎是古塞伯坦语。“这个按钮能把你迄今为止的痛苦全数返还给加害者——至少它是这么写的。具体效果有待证实。”  
“听起来确实很像恶作剧。 ”大黄蜂哼了一声，随即看向身旁的幽灵。一反平日的喧闹，红蜘蛛的光镜黯淡了几分，沉默地凝视着按钮的圆心出神。  
善于引诱的魔鬼，也会被何物所引诱么？

3  
实体的门禁拦不住无实体的幽灵。夜间的实验室静得出奇，唯有仪器仍在嘀嗒作响，只要电源不被切断，它们将永远不知疲倦地响下去。  
而比那更加折磨的，是每一秒都在膨胀、啮咬的好奇心。  
追踪者的视线越过闪烁的红色指示灯，锁定在那几乎与夜色融为一体的桃心之上。他试探性地伸出手指，却没有穿过去。  
那是他唯一能触及的实在。直觉告诉他，他们是相似的——他们的心底都埋藏着秘密——而这恰恰是他被不安的思绪萦绕、最终被吸引至此的原因。  
他究竟在期待什么呢？  
沉甸甸的盒子托在掌心，是他许久以来第一次感受到重量。打开它，一个声音说。 红蜘蛛试图不去追寻话语的源头，正如他不愿思考这一切的缘由，仿佛表象背后蛰伏着深不可测的恐怖。他只是轻轻掀起盖子，指尖在那明显到让人无法忽视的按钮上摩挲，鲜亮的红色昭示着它所有的诱惑与危险。  
他曾依靠在谁的臂弯，手指像这样在紫色的霸天虎标志上打转。他在笑着。游走于四肢百骸的，是何等彻骨的欢愉。  
快乐是不长久的，红蜘蛛告诉自己。我们需要生存的动力，所以欣快感需要稍纵即逝，好让我们能够活下去、继续这场永无止境追逐，就像驰骋于天空追寻那没有尽头的地平线。  
但痛苦是永恒的。痛苦是锋利的钉子，我们用恶毒的言辞、眼神和举止把它敲进别人的装甲，再柔声细语地将其旋出，期待伤口会随着时间的流逝自行愈合。即便我们都清楚，它们不会。它们只会日复一日地累加、流出令人不忍卒视的电解液、 组织液或者别的什么东西，我们悄悄把破洞盖好，再继续佯装体面光鲜地过着每一天。  
按下去，那个声音说。让那自以为是的暴君也尝尝你的痛苦。将他曾施加于你的贬抑、羞辱、凌虐如数奉还。那并不会造成什么实质性的伤害，不是吗?不依附于任何举措的痛是虚无缥缈的，仅仅是处理器中流窜的电信号带来的幻觉。  
有趣的提议，红蜘蛛想。只不过他的痛苦之源、他的加害者早已回归了火种源。又或者威震天还活着，他以不为人知的方式逃脱了审判，在陌生的星系开启了崭新的生活。而这个小小的按钮可以让他被突如其来的痛击中，提醒他曾犯下的罪孽，提醒他，我们永远无法摆脱旧日的茧……  
只需轻轻一按。  
指腹传来阵阵悸动，分不清是他的战栗，抑或是黑匣本身的共鸣。“盒子里究竟有什么”的想法再度盘踞红蜘蛛的脑海，他决定暂时推迟对可能不存在之人的宣判，去解决更为紧迫的优先级。  
按下手指的前一秒，他扣住了按钮的边缘，试着向上拔。那块红色的金属被轻易揉皱， 牵扯出一根形似火种舱主能量管道的线，呼吸灯幽幽地闪着光。粘稠的物质从按钮曾经堵住的洞中漫溢而出，像有生命一样铺满盒子表面，越过那锋利的、心形的边缘，直至滑腻到他再也握不住。  
掉落于地的刹那，黑色的匣子四分五裂。在那粘稠而温热的一地狼藉之中，是一颗仍在跳动的火种。  
他的火种。

【彩蛋】  
塔恩的幽灵自空中浮现。他一边谴责着红御蛛的优柔寡断，一边从他手中夺过了盒子，用拳头朝按钮砸了下去，带着千钧的力度。  
“感受痛苦吧！”  
话音未落，复制寻光号的舰桥上，威震天被一阵剧痛击中，倒地昏厥。  
药师的幽灵蓦地自塔恩身后闪现，出其不意地将盒子抢到手，说着“我的痛楚在你之上”，然后按下了按钮。塔恩的幽灵蜷缩成一团，随即消失无踪。  
与此同时，复制寻光号医疗坞，正在为威震天检查的救护车倒在了地上。

没人知道这个心形的匣子怎么会出现在复制寻光号，就像没人知道它为什么会出现在大黄蜂的桌面上，但至少威震天和救护车遇袭之谜总算迎刃而解了。在小诸葛、感知器、诺蒂卡终于对它失去研究兴趣后，它被锁在了舰长室的柜子里，而补天土和漂移无法不去凝视着它，无法按捺住每双光镜看向它时都会涌起的好奇。  
“你知道，我始终在寻找一种直观的方式去展示从前的你有多让人气不打一处来。”  
漂移掀开了盒盖。  
“那么你也知道，这个装置只有开始键没有停止键……”  
补天士握住了剑士的手，却并没有带着足够抗拒的力道，而他的目光甚至有些跃跃欲试。这在漂移看来无异于一种默许。  
于是，毫无犹豫地，他按了下去。  
“这是你让我背黑锅、把我赶下船。”  
“……漂移。”补天士捂住胸口。  
第二下。  
“这是你一直、一直不来找我。甚至没有一次联络。”  
“漂移……”补天土龇牙咧嘴。  
弟三下。  
“这是你长久以来故意对我们的关系视而不见。”  
“漂……移……”补天士扶在墙上。  
第四下。  
“这是——”  
“漂嗷嗷嗷嗷移！”  
雪白的剑士叹息一声关上盖子，扶着补天士重新站起来，揉了揉他仍在隐隐作痛的引擎盖。  
“忘了它吧，”补天士说，与漂移相视一笑，“我想玩胡闹厨房。”  
我们就是这样放下痛苦。  
又或者，我们只是不再注视。

The end?


End file.
